


紫色天鹅绒

by shenponiu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenponiu/pseuds/shenponiu
Summary: 从四月的演唱会就很想开的一辆车紫色天鹅绒赫海





	1. 紫色天鹅绒 上

 

D&E的新迷你专依旧是由天才作曲家李东海大人亲自操刀。这次的歌曲理念强烈又性感，配上编舞中持枪的手势，引得一帮迷妹在网上大呼“我可以！”。

尤其是李东海，这次的专辑里，他将剪过一次的头发剃得更短，又加上了临时的纹身彩绘。细细来看，他其实长了一张极阳刚的脸，笔挺的鼻梁，坚毅的下巴，利落的下颌线再加上一对的剑眉，和这次的造型配得不要不要的。“李东海超A！”的话题居高不下。

他刚退伍时短发配上当时打歌的black suit是城堡里纤尘未染的小王子。后来留了长发在脑袋后扎起一个小揪揪，也因为眼中澄澈柔和，没有和希澈哥一样美成带刺的玫瑰。李东海穿着黑色大衣跟在李赫宰身后上台领奖的照片还被一众粉丝调侃成陪丈夫出席公司年会的海太太，一时荣登abo题材最热门造型。这一切都被“潜伏”在粉丝内部的李赫宰了解得一清二楚。

这么多年两人从相识开始跌跌撞撞地磨合，到互通心意相互保护，再到现在终于做到了毫无保留默契同行。李东海虽然总能打出令人缴械投降的直线球，但他的内心却依然柔软天真得像个孩子，习惯于依赖李赫宰。

或者说，是李赫宰习惯于李东海的依赖。

李赫宰习惯于李东海将醒未醒时从被子里摸索最后安置于自己腹肌上的小虎掌，习惯于李东海冲进衣帽间深深埋进自己的衣服堆里吸气的脸庞；习惯于李东海在床第间的冲撞中执著贴上来的艳红的唇；习惯于李东海坚持每次第一发一定要用面对面式，在高潮的一瞬间努力睁开眼睛里只能看到自己……

 

这天两人结束了两天的演唱会，终于在打歌周前获得了一个晚上的休息时间。两人窝在李赫宰家的皮沙发上刷手机里ELF的返图帖来决定打歌舞台穿哪套演出服。李东海的中文比李赫宰的更好，正刷着微博。他骨架子小，练了一身肌肉也能被李赫宰严实地抱在怀里。小脚丫蹬着李赫宰的大腿寻求他的注意。

“赫宰~”他从演唱会之后就爱拿着声调叫自己的爱人。

“你看你看，饭说我们是双A呢！”

“她们终于不说我是小媳妇，开始叫老公了嘿嘿嘿”，李东海对自己这次的造型非常满意。奔进衣帽间扯出演唱会上穿过的紫色天鹅绒西装在身前比划。西装是李赫宰挑的，造型师让李东海真空穿，全身严严实实的，只有动作一大，练得明显的胸肌露出一大片，显露出一种禁欲的欲望。

李赫宰刚开始的时候也跟着李东海嘿嘿笑，看着李东海换上西装在自己面前摆了几个施瓦辛格的pose拍手叫好，然后又把他拉到自己的身边紧挨着坐下，嘴唇摩挲他的额角，问道：

“海海你之前是不是看到有人说什么了？”

李东海是令人极端着迷的矛盾体，至少对李赫宰是。他拥有被上帝亲吻过的脸庞，却能在节目上任由自己出油而毫不在意；他敏感多思至数秒间落泪却时常没有眼力见；他明明身负着三十岁男人的责任却不介意地说自己完全依赖另一个人。

“没有……我确实是需要你呀赫~”

李东海唯一的眼力见真的全给了李赫宰。双臂小心地避开有伤病的脖子搂上李赫宰的后背。

“没有你我也会做得很好的，但是这样就算做得好也没有意义。”

 

小老虎早已强大得拥有锋利的爪子和一掌毙命的能力，而他只对你露出柔软的肚皮和厚厚的掌心肉垫。

 

你以为你驯服了老虎，可其实是他因为爱你而收敛了锋芒。

 

李赫宰换了个姿势，和李东海面对面正色道：

“海海，就像你需要我一样，哥哥也需要你。年轻的时候我太冷硬，总是在回绝你的心意。我真的庆幸你足够勇敢，让冷漠的我能鼓起勇气拥抱你。虽说我在照顾你，但是从另一方面来说，也是你在迁就我。海海，我们是要一起过一辈子的人，如果你觉得哥哥占有欲太强，或者其他的，从网上看到的，任何的开心和不开心，都和我说吧。”

小老虎的爪子熟练地在李赫宰的脖子上轻轻按摩，面对李赫宰严肃的眼神还是一脸轻松的天真。他攀着哥哥的脖子，脸颊微红，显示出主人抓住了一次撒娇提要求的好机会。

“那赫你以后不要再叫我讲奇怪的话才给射好不好？”

声音从肩膀处传来，开头闷闷的却带着上扬的尾音，像一只小钩子勾动着李赫宰心底的神经。

“赫你不那样我就会觉得很舒服的，你那样了我真的好害羞又很想要。”

又是一记直球，让李赫宰心软得一塌糊涂。

 

我的小傻瓜啊，永远都是这样毫无保留。

 

捧起李东海埋在自己肩窝的脸，李赫宰没有像往常一样继续调笑让李东海耳朵红得滴血才停止，而且在他额心郑重落下一吻。

“好，现在开始哥哥改正，只做让你舒服的事。”

“傻瓜赫宰！现在的我最喜欢的就是现在的你啊。”，李东海伸手捏了两下李赫宰的腮帮子，又嫌他为了演唱会瘦得脸上没了肉，改为捧着他的脸。

“I wanna love you, I can't live without you”，小虎又趁着哥哥难得的感性时间调皮，比了个枪的手势又做了个的wave，撩完撒腿就往外跑。

 

论瞬速短跑，有几个人能跑赢李赫宰呢？

 

被李赫宰搂到怀里时，李东海故意露出了懊恼的眼神，嘴角却是得意满满的勾笑，“哎呀，又被赫宰抓住啦~”

话音刚落，腰上就被不轻不重地拧了一下。

李赫宰也捏了捏李东海的小脸，“小淘气鬼，开了两天演唱会，你得休息会。”

“不，我演唱会上还没跳够呢！”

小老虎扑到自己送给李赫宰的冰箱上，拉着冰箱把手当成深情款款的对象，继续跳着他们俩的专属情歌。

“嘻嘻，是我送你的！”

 

在看到李东海第十次顶胯的时候，李赫宰终于决定丢掉他的感性哥哥形象回归苦于夜短的本真。

不是在大众眼里的十几年老友，不是在粉丝眼中发糖的明星CP，真正般配的只是最真实的普通人李赫宰和李东海。

 

看着被按在冰箱门上的李东海笑着用舌尖舔了舔已经被磨平了的小虎牙，李赫宰用嘴唇含住红彤彤的耳垂轻轻抿，低沉的声线在耳边响起，“你怎么都不给我一次感性的机会啊。”

“嗯啊…”，熟悉的酥麻感从耳畔传到脊柱，

“家里…啊…有我一个人感性就可以了……哥哥负责性感……”

 

李赫宰的双手从西装的下摆里箍住腰身，细细摩挲。痒得李东海在怀里咯咯笑，扭得像只小泥鳅。

西装外套仅有的纽扣被解开露出健身房里刻苦训练的成果。李赫宰掀开西装双摆，以六块腹肌为田格，食指划过，先在右腹竖行郑重写下“李东海”。

怕痒的小孩虽嬉笑着，却也知道爱人是在书写祈愿永恒的誓言，一双汪着水的含情目里深深地映着全都是李赫宰一人。

李赫宰拉起李东海的左手，捉住拇指低头含入口中。明明只是一只手指而已，李赫宰却故意用嘴唇包起牙齿，仿佛正戏之前常有的宽慰。李东海爱弹吉他，其余四指都带上了薄茧，唯有拇指细嫩依旧。这也是李赫宰常年为他涂护手霜的效果。粗糙的舌苔故意摩擦敏锐的指腹，不熟悉的触感让李东海不由得倒吸一口气，低下头就想往李赫宰肩上靠。

嘴里叼着李东海的左手拇指不放，李赫宰的右手转而抬起李东海的下巴，拇指撬开他本就微张的双唇在整齐的下牙一一按过又去捉弄那条小舌。

李东海本想将自己拇指在李赫宰口中的待遇依数奉还，却没想李赫宰并未过多留恋他的口腔，而是抓着李东海同样湿漉漉的拇指，双指交叠，在李东海的肚脐下方重重印下合呈心型的两枚指印。

“我们盖了章了哦，东海。”

夹杂在情欲里的浪漫最无可抵挡，东海眼角已有泪划过，双手紧紧揪着李赫宰胸前的衣物，抬起头索吻，想让自己与爱人贴得更近些。

拿下自己胸前的手，将它们一左一右地放到冰箱两侧。

“宝宝贴得那么近的话，哥哥都没法签名啦，”李赫宰装出严肃的样子，“我们东海刚刚对着冰箱跳I wanna love you跳得那么起劲呢，暂时抱着冰箱也可以的吧？”

李赫宰的左手将李东海想要蹭进他怀里的上半身按回冰箱门上，掌心在施力的瞬间隔着西装外套精准地擦过右胸那一点，内衬特殊的质地磨得李东海浑身一颤。

偷袭的坏家伙却故作无意，刻意地放慢速度，一笔一划地在李东海左腹签上自己大名。

李赫宰经常是队里的“书记官”，因为他的字筋骨分明而节制。李东海忍着右胸被隔着衣服揉弄的快感，只想等到李赫宰写完宰字就紧紧地粘到他身上。他知道李赫宰是故意撩拨他，但他没想到这段时间因为紧张的练习而减少房事会让身体如此的思念。

“唔……赫你快点！”

“哦？我们宝宝已经等不及吗？”李东海觉得李赫宰指尖似火，而李赫宰觉得唯有李东海眼角的泪才是熄灭他心头之火的唯一水源。宰字只有寥寥几笔，李赫宰划得越来越重，直到最后一竖，食指未曾停顿，向下直取，将李东海配套的天鹅绒西装裤和内裤一起勾了下去。

已经挺立的欲望颤巍巍地暴露在空气中，带着液体渴望着对面人的爱抚。

李东海红着脸将挂在脚踝的裤子蹬掉，直勾勾地盯着李赫宰，一幅任君调戏的模样。看着李赫宰的嘴脸勾起一抹熟悉的坏笑，李东海的脑海里全是平日里李赫宰逼他讲过的羞耻的话。一句一句像弹幕一样飞速刷过又看得清清楚楚。心里清楚他对自己的身体有向往期待，李赫宰也没错过自家小孩眼里的慌张羞赧。

更向前一步，把李东海压进自己身体和冰箱之间不留一点余隙，叹了一口气，轻轻吻了吻李东海的耳廓，

“宝宝别怕。”

因为李东海容易感冒的体质，李赫宰家一向空调度数开得很高。李赫宰之前洗完了澡，只穿着薄薄的家居服。稍向后退半步，以演唱会专用的单手脱衣法扯掉上身的T恤，却不把裤子一并脱掉，隔着一层布料向前蹭李东海同样早已高昂的欲望。

李赫宰这个男人，占有欲和掌控欲都是一等一的强。他退伍后对李东海任何时候几乎都是毫无底线地宠爱，唯有在床上会不断“刁难”。

这一次的反常让李东海本能地感觉危险。可李赫宰却只是让柔软的布料和布料包裹着的火热的硬挺来安慰李东海前端的空虚。他太了解李东海的身体了，即使他还穿着衣服，即使他没用手，他永远能准确地感受李东海瞬时的需求，每一次都重点照顾最敏感的区域。

就在李东海都准备好要倾身用吻堵住李赫宰的嘴，不让他“放大招”的时候，李赫宰还真的放了个大招。

他一边情色地顶胯让两人的欲望隔着家居裤摩擦，脸上却是让李东海愿意溺死在里面的温柔。他沿着李东海流畅的下颌线留下一串的吻，嘴中不断呢喃着，“我好想你”。

 

“我好想你，东海。”

 

“这么多天好累压力也好大，每天都好想你。”

 

“虽然每天都见面但是一直排练录音，晚上我回来你都早就睡着了。”

 

“真的好想你啊，我每天都只能亲亲你的额头。”

 

“好久没吻你了，东海。”

 

 

自己喷出的半透明液体李赫宰的裤子上留下一片明显的湿痕，比起羞耻，李东海更感觉自己nh第一直球选手的地位受到了威胁。他用自己的嘴唇截下了李赫宰要说的话。

 

那是一个始于急躁而终于缠绵的吻，就像他们的那些年。舌尖相互勾弄起舞，李东海奋起直冲着急地舔着李赫宰的上颚，他知道那是李赫宰的敏感点。李东海不顾舌头被李赫宰缠住吸得酸软，双手扣在李赫宰宽阔的肩膀向下滑，两巴掌打在他的后腰上发出清脆的响声。这股力同时也使两人贴得更紧，两人的性器不在自己掌握的节奏里触碰，引得李赫宰下腹收紧，倒吸一口气。李东海不顾自己的舌头被吸得更重了些，黏黏糊糊地开口：

“赫你呀……就是傻瓜呀……”

指尖撑起居家裤的裤边，整只手掌滑进裤子里贴着李赫宰形状饱满的屁股揉了揉又用力一捏。如愿听到李赫宰因为怕咬到自己的舌头，努力克制不收紧牙关从而泄露出的闷哼，李东海分开两人紧贴的嘴唇，双臂伸直向下蹲，手把李赫宰的裤子扯到脚踝的同时，小脸和他怒张的性器打了个照面。

李赫宰还站着，从他的视角只能看到小孩毛茸茸的头顶，还有他伸出的刚刚被自己吸吮的微肿的舌尖，一点一点舔掉自己分泌的前列腺液。深粉色的舌尖与自己的龟头间连起亮晶晶的银丝让阴茎立刻又胀大了几分。熟练地把性器含进嘴里，李东海抬起眼向上看，脸蛋被撑得鼓鼓的，等待李赫宰的夸奖。

大手在他头顶揉了几下，李东海最喜欢的李赫宰陷入情欲的嘶哑声音响起，

“我们宝宝做得好呀。”

调整好抬头的角度使性器能进得更深，舌尖抵着马眼，喉头不断吞咽，口腔收缩着吮吸整个柱身，李东海深知这三个动作同时进行可以直接逼疯李赫宰。

其实李东海本不该有这么好的技巧，毕竟李赫宰心疼他的小孩，极少要求他做口活。无奈李东海这小孩，是最清纯的处子，也是最魅惑的妖精。

他平时爱吃冰淇淋，可惜是容易感冒的体质，李赫宰总不准他多吃。一罐冰淇淋鲜少有让他能吃个痛快的时候，往往是给他一个小勺子只准挖五勺。李东海空有一身肌肉，只恨兵器不趁手，不能吃个痛快。于是小孩儿就想了一个“损招”。

他买了许多棍装雪糕回来。一只雪糕就那么大，李东海想着，李赫宰有洁癖不会把吃过一半的放回冰箱里去，也不会想吃别人舔剩的。为了防止李赫宰在他吃到一半的时候喊停，李东海自以为抓住了他有洁癖的弱点，每次拿到雪糕就尽量先往嘴里含，口水在巧克力外壳上糊了一层亮晶晶的。没含到的地方还要伸出舌头像小狗一样舔一遍，然后小孩儿似的得意地看着李赫宰摇头晃脑，以为给自己保住整根雪糕的机会加了稳固的保险。殊不知他这模样，落到李赫宰眼里又成了另一种意味。

当李东海经过了几次，终于后知后觉地发现为什么每次刚他吃完或者可能都还没吃完雪糕，李赫宰都会像饿狼一样扑上来要他为他口交。他一直都以为是自家男友苦于夜短，突然发情而已。

不过即使这样，因为李赫宰能硬起心肠不让李东海吃凉的东西，李东海为李赫宰口交的次数相比于李赫宰为李东海服务来说还是少得多。都说男人的劣根性，轻易得不到的才是好东西。吃棍装雪糕后来不知怎么的慢慢变成了李俩的情趣暗示之一。

尤其是当李东海惹李赫宰生气了，一顿撒娇道歉告饶之后李赫宰还一副假装“我还没消气呢快来哄我”的神态，李东海就会从冰箱里拿出一根雪糕说两人一起分享。当李东海不着寸缕地坐在李赫宰身上，过载的快感让他根本没有能力像十分钟之前诱惑李赫宰的时候准确地舔去外层微融的雪糕。他昂起头想让自己的脑袋清醒些，却在无尽地颠弄中身子软得堪堪能捏住雪糕棍，无法控制融化的香草液体不断滴落到李赫宰的小腹上，和他先前射出的精液凝为一体。

 

口中被突然涌入的液体一呛，李东海赶紧将李赫宰的性器吐出，咳得惊天动地。心疼地抱着李东海拍后背，等他不咳了又倒了一杯水给他漱口润喉，李赫宰才捏了一把李东海的小屁股，“帮哥哥做口活儿的时候还能走神？在想什么呢？”

“嘻嘻在想哥哥！”

李东海有点不好意思说自己想到的是两人之前做爱的画面。他一下子跳到李赫宰身上，双腿熟练地夹着李赫宰的腰，屁股稳稳地被有力的小臂托着，非常安心。

他夹夹大腿，示意李赫宰往厨房碗柜那边走。

李赫宰虽然不解他为什么突然要这样，但多年的宠爱让他习惯于满足李东海的一切要求，两下踹掉堆在脚踝的裤子以防摔倒，“宝宝要拿什么？”

“我要那个！”李东海指着左边的柜子。

 

“我要和哥哥吃拉面！”

 

在这种情况下还能再忍住就有负苦于夜短的盛名了。李赫宰刚想怀里的李东海往上颠一颠，抱实了就往客厅走，却被执意往中岛上倒的小孩拦住了脚步。

“进…赫直接进来……”

手被李东海牵着往身后探。李东海也是年轻气盛的男人，这一连小半个月自家爱人都处于看得见吃不着的状态让他很是不满。好不容易演唱会结束了，他特意回自己家卸妆洗澡，同时也做好了扩张，本准备下楼进门就干柴烈火的，没想到李赫宰这家伙今天还不准备做！还拉着自己刷SNS！

李赫宰左手两指探进李东海体内，所触皆柔软弹韧，丰富的润滑液顺利地打开了李东海的身体，表明着他已经准备好。怕他因连日忙碌体质变差而染上感冒，李赫宰没有脱掉他肘弯上挂着的天鹅绒外套，反而将它拉回肩膀上把小人儿包裹起来。又再三确认旁边的电磁灶台处于多重锁定的状态，李赫宰才吻上李东海的唇，身下温柔坚定地挺进。

待性器的每一寸都埋进温暖的后穴，李东海和李赫宰同时发出了一声满足的喟叹。

真的，好舒服。

多年的水乳交融使他们互相将对方调教成自己最喜欢的样子。

今天的李赫宰大概是因为格外感性的缘故，在性事中也十分迁就李东海。他没有一进入就大力冲撞，让带着细微痛觉的快感将李东海淹没，也没有坏心眼地填满了小穴便假意体贴，逼得李东海带着不满的哭腔割城让地。李赫宰用着李东海最喜欢的节奏，浅浅地快速顶弄让敏感的内壁永远无法闭合，其中时不时将阴茎完全退出再来一次深顶，龟头碾过徒劳地试图收紧的肠道，准确地撞上深藏的腺体，给身下人带来一波又一波更剧烈的颤抖。

身体最深处的开关被轻而易举的打开，身上的男人显然比李东海本人更了解他的身体，李东海感觉自己就是被一次次抛上浪头的一叶小舟，在夜风中颠簸，也在月的怀抱安定。

李东海想，最轻松的性爱也不过如此吧，被珍惜地拥抱着，节奏是最舒适的，力度是最痛快的，身体里每一点细微的变化都逃不过身上人的眼睛，而这个人正是他最喜欢的。

他所能做的，唯有以无所顾忌的呻吟夹杂无数爱语奖励尽心的爱人。

很快，他就什么都不能想了。

“赫…那里…唔……赫宰！”，夜晚静谧的公寓里回响着甜腻的呻吟。

李赫宰感觉自己的性器被贪吃的小穴紧紧地吸附着，吸得自己头皮都发麻。稍带报复性地咬上李东海的左胸，李赫宰故意把嘴张大咬下去，舌头收起，只用两排牙齿刮过胸前敏感的皮肤直至乳晕停止。早已被搓揉得挺立的乳头被口腔的热气呵过，熏得愈发红艳，正当采撷。

“唔…赫……乳头那里…我要……”

 

李东海的身子是李赫宰一点一点开发的，年幼初尝禁果，脸皮极薄，舒服的时候不敢表现，被逗得实在想要了也只会紧闭着眼睛掉金豆豆，刚开始的时候还哭得吓着过李赫宰，以为他真的不舒服连忙退出来，却又挨了羞得全身粉红的李东海一顿小虎拳。

现在，李东海早就和李赫宰混得“没脸没皮”了（此处金希澈原话），虽然依旧容易脸红，害羞时也爱躲到李赫宰肩头，但舒服时大声呻吟，寻刺激时被金希澈和朴正洙发现也不是没有过。像这次李赫宰故意调戏他，李东海只消伸手稍稍用力揪住李赫宰脑后的短发，压着他的头往自己胸口一按，李赫宰就知道自己该怎么讨好身下的宝贝儿了。

李东海胸前被舌苔上的小颗粒大面积地扫过，乳粒因为大力吮吸而肿大了一倍，触碰空气似乎也能增加快感，前列腺也被后穴里粗壮的性器不断撞击着。过量的润滑液被挤出体内，沾湿了两人私处的毛发，在快速的动作中发出咕叽咕叽的声响。李东海像是受不了这羞人声响，愈发收紧后穴，右手也往下抚慰自己身前高翘的性器，在几次冲刺中射了出来。沾满精液的右手抚上李赫宰的腹肌，极尽挑逗地一抹，再用力一掐，李赫宰就在高潮中痉挛的肠壁挤压下将自己的欲望洒在李东海体内。

感受到身体里的肉刃抽动两下喷出滚烫的液体，尽管自己仍处于余韵之中，李东海咬着自己的下唇重新攀上正在射精的李赫宰的脖颈，

 

“你呃……以后…只准和我吃唔…拉…拉面……自己…也不可以……”

 

身心餍足的李导演在极致的快感中听到自家小傻瓜的关心告白，有些哭笑不得。这么多天李东海忙着新专辑和录音，李赫宰还以为自己因为筹备演唱会忙得昏天黑地而靠煮泡面果腹的事不会被发现呢。

 

亲了亲宝贝儿为了保持清醒咬出牙印的嘴唇，温柔应道，

“好，以后无论是拉面还是拉面都只跟宝宝在一起才吃。”

 

撤出性器，手指习惯性地将淌出的精液涂在尚不能闭合的穴口，引得阵阵颤抖。李赫宰将李东海打横抱起走向浴室，

“明天有直播，今天我们要早点睡了哦。”

 

“李赫宰你他妈想让我早点睡还不戴套？！”

 

 

 

你是我身下的尤物，是与我并肩而立的爱人，更是掌控着我的欲望的神。

 

 


	2. 紫色天鹅绒 下

浴室里，李赫宰一脚踏在浴缸沿上，揽着李东海的背，让他坐在自己抬高的大腿上，空出来的手伸出去调水温。等浴缸里的水积了浅浅一层，才将李东海放到里面坐着，自己先拿出一瓶新的杏桃花蜂蜜味沐浴露递给他，之前那瓶快用完了，又去拿他一会要用的浴巾。

双人浴缸很宽，水还要好一会儿才会漫过肩膀，怕李东海出了汗光膀子会受凉感冒，李赫宰特别嘱咐他在自己回来之前不能把外套脱掉，殊不知这句话落在李东海耳朵里却有了另一种解读。

 

从洗衣房拿着烘得暖暖的李东海专属尼莫浴巾回来，李赫宰打开浴室门就看到这么一幅光景。

 

“赫，帮我洗澡~”

他的小老虎趴在浴缸边上，巴掌大的小脸不知是高潮余韵还是被热水蒸得红扑扑的。眼皮半耷拉着，一副仿佛小孩儿走累了要抱的撒娇模样。一边嘴上哄着他先别睡，李赫宰快步跨进浴缸里，让宝贝儿靠进自己的胸膛。

原来那瓶沐浴露快用完了，浴液都集在底下，李赫宰将瓶身放斜，试图让泵管作用。

刚压了两下，瓶子便被李东海一把抢去。转过身来跪坐在李赫宰的大腿上，李东海旋开按压泵，将瓶口对着自己一通乱甩。

李赫宰第一反应是用两手挡住李东海的脸，怕他没控制好把残余的沐浴露甩到眼睛里。

满意地看着男朋友下意识保护自己的动作，李东海跪立起来，压下李赫宰护着他眼睛的手。

李赫宰这时才看到亮晶晶的浴液有些挂在他裸露的胸口上，正顺着练得明显的AB线往下流。下摆已被浸透的外套也被甩上了些，明亮的天鹅绒染上点点暗斑。

伸手把李东海搂到自己怀里，李赫宰伸手去够放在自己背后架子上的浴球，一边试图和他讲道理：

“乖啦海海，明天我们可是要直播，要和饭们见面的哦。”

占据视野优势的李东海眼疾手快地把浴球往地上一扫，左手抓住李赫宰的手背，把他的手往水里略过沾湿，按在自己的胸膛来回摩挲。

 

来去几下，李东海故作不满地撇着嘴低下头，

 

“你说了要帮我洗澡又不用力！都没有泡泡！！”

 

双手拍打水面，水花四溅，满满的都是有恃无恐，李赫宰没有防备，让一滴水溅到了眼睛里，哎哟一声。

胡闹小孩连忙停下，一手捂着李赫宰的眼睛担心自己跪起身去拿架子上的纸巾会带起更多的水珠。刚刚把纸巾盒拿到手，就感觉一个脑袋贴在了自己的小腹上。

先是温热的鼻息，然后是湿润的嘴唇，带着鼻音黏黏糊糊地开口，

“刚才给海海盖的章都没了呢…嗯……再盖一个，唔…”

下腹一小块皮肤被吸起，流下的水珠被一一吮掉，渗过微微用力的牙齿，又被舌头带着回到它出发的地方。

一枚新鲜的紫痕正配李东海还没能脱下的紫色外套。

 

一个巴掌落在李赫宰的肩上，李东海真是又气又笑，扯了纸巾给李赫宰擦脸，仔细地扳着他的脸看眼睛。

“这么大的人了，不知道先把眼睛擦了？要是沐浴露溅进去了怎么办？！”

李赫宰让他重新躺回自己怀里，继续埋头在修长地脖颈间舔吻至耳廓，故意用送气音一字一顿地，“我不是怕我们宝宝着急了嘛？”

手上握住他早已挺身抬头的性器，修长的食指微微施力按在头部那层包皮上缓缓打圈。李东海情动之时总是极敏感，摩擦带来灭顶的快意仿佛衍生于那层特殊的皮肤与李赫宰深刻的指纹的相互作用。

李赫宰比李东海更了解他身体的每一个秘密，最敏锐的神经传来过载的刺激，李东海瘫坐在李赫宰身上，四肢疲软地摊开，所有的精神都集中于李赫宰手上的动作，动弹不得。

即使李赫宰不在自己的视线范围内，后背紧密相贴传来稳固的安全感。而在自己身前不断动作的手却给李东海带来了羞耻的无措。

他其实没有被这样"专门服务"过。

是真的，他们相识十八年，相爱七年，做爱无数次，沙发阳台不算什么，练习室保姆车也曾尝试，可李东海没有被这样专门"服务"过。

他们刚在一起的时候行程很忙，今天在首尔明天在台北后天就到了名古屋，年轻力壮的小伙子在难得的空闲里，更愿意交换着津液和喘息声，把两根性器贴在一起，小心翼翼地避免在高潮时把含着的对方的一片嘴唇吸肿，然后抓紧时间相拥睡去。这是他们在魔鬼日程里互相充电的方式。

再后来，一起经历两年的分别，每一次难得的休假都异常珍贵。即使他们有心调整也无法每次都同时休假。况且还有他们珍视的家人和成员朋友们需要陪伴。玩幸他们的感情早已被家人所接受。两边的家人们都想着自己起码还能多多前往部队看望，总把休假见面的时间留给小两口。

本以为成为军人后盯着两人的目光会变少，却没想到朝夕相处的战友成了柏拉图的监视器。每条不在训练场上产生的淤痕都能在洗浴时间被轻易地发现，此时李赫宰只庆幸李东海有崔始源和沈昌珉护着，警察厅里入伍的艺人又多，大家都更守规矩些。恋爱中的男人也不是只用下半身思考，感情稳定了也并不时时需要交换体液。许久不见的两人倒是更享受作为普通人出去探店散步的时光。

而退伍之后李赫宰就迅速地被打脸了。李东海一句淡淡的“我想他，想见他”就能让他在当晚咬紧牙关红着眼把李东海操得也眼尾泛红，说不出话来。李赫宰本身意志力更强些，强硬的占有欲让他故意隐忍不发，非逼李东海说出第二天醒来要羞得给他两拳的话。李东海通常会在李赫宰游走于他全身点火的手中先释放一次，因为身体完全进入情动的状态才不容易受伤，这一点李赫宰从未忘记。

而这一次，李赫宰的手于李东海而言，不是煽动和诱惑，而是安抚和劝慰。李东海感觉自己在三十三岁好像又遇到了从前的那个男孩子。他引导着自己去探索自己身体的秘密，最喜欢的速度，最舒服的力道并要求自己给予同样的回馈。少年的手总是带着两情相悦的欣喜，对未来的不确定，压抑着试图征服更多的兴奋。

他对于李东海来说是年少的美梦，夜里悠闲的月，餐桌上的草莓，一切美好的开始。

 

“嗯…啊！！”

抓紧那只突然施力的坏心眼手腕，李东海扬起头划出完美的弧线，顶端是毫无防备露出的小巧喉结。李赫宰迅速地含上去，他在这个时候还保留了可怕的理智。怕留下印子只用舌头慢慢舔过突起，引起怀中一阵颤栗，又用舌尖轻点，带着他上下吞咽，泄露出一串悦耳的呻吟。

“海海不乖哦，在哥哥怀里居然还走神？”

李赫宰使出浑身技巧带来的高潮让李东海浑身无力，头靠在他的肩窝像个木偶般任身后人摆弄亵玩。瘫开的双腿被李赫宰抬至自己腿间并拢，细嫩的大腿内侧严丝合缝夹住他高昂的性器。

嘴上好不容易放过了喉结，李赫宰沿着李东海优美的颈侧线啄吻，叼起一边的衣领向下扯，露出上半部分线条漂亮的背肌和一对蝴蝶骨。他等李东海喘息稍稍平复，牵起他的手往自己的下身带。头还晕晕的小老虎柔软的肉垫碰到火热的肉刃仍然本能地一缩，马上被李赫宰的大手带着爱抚因为长度过分优越而无法享受李东海大腿服务的头部。不能在前胸和脖子种草莓，李赫宰一边在李东海的背上留下浅浅的齿痕，一边放任自己低沉的喘息声充斥整个浴室，听得李东海更加面红耳赤，心如擂鼓。

感觉到腿间夹着的性器变得越来越粗壮，最细嫩的鼠蹊地带被李赫宰的耻毛磨得发痒，酥麻的痒意传遍全身至心口，让人难以按捺又动弹不得。他越发地后退往李赫宰胸膛上靠，期望腿间的摩擦与心脏同步的鼓点能让他得到救赎。抚慰两人的手早就只剩下李东海一人的，臀瓣被揉捏成块块粉色，又被大力掰开研磨其中更幼嫩的密地。

虽然李东海骨架子相比之下小了一圈，李赫宰怀抱着一个成年男子的体重，也难以大幅地抽插。握住李东海一侧的胯骨，李赫宰试图让他侧身趴在浴缸侧壁上，在自己也抱住他侧躺下之前，想先把挂在手肘上湿透成了深紫色的外套褪去。

“乖宝宝，这样坐着老公不好动。”

没想到李东海回头撇着嘴角白了他一眼，虽然潮红的小脸和泪光犹存的眼角毫无威慑力就是了。

李东海分开自己的大腿，在李赫宰身体两侧跪立起来，甩掉想替自己脱掉衣服的双手，又一掌将李赫宰推到浴缸壁上靠着。双手在身后交叉牵住衣角，慢慢拉高，露出被蹂躏得残留着指痕的屁股和通红的大腿根，一片风景绝好。膝行几步，小屁股正在李赫宰的视线高度一扭一扭地，惹得他不停地吞咽口水，下身又胀大了一圈。更过分的是，李东海竟还伏下上身，下巴搁在对面的矮隔板上，屁股高高撅起。从李赫宰的视角分明看到，因为没有手指的探取，射到深处的精液依然留存在体内浅处，正从故意张合的小口里不断溢出。

他维持着这个姿势不变，扭过头，眼里是不计后果的挑衅。

 

“光蹭不上，算什么老公？”

 

是可忍，孰不可忍？

 

李赫宰扑上去咬住他红透的耳尖，三只手指顺畅地摸上小穴里最敏感的腺体，激得李东海软了腰。刚刚在厨房射进去的精液还没清理，正好作了润滑剂。感觉到不需要再做扩张，李赫宰撤出手指，狠狠地把自己的阴茎挺进李东海体内，引出他短促的尖叫。原来拉着衣角的手成了作茧自缚，被李赫宰一只手禁锢住交叉的手腕，动弹不得，只能紧紧揪着布料宣泄过量的快感。

李赫宰好不容易想感性地体贴一回，反叫爱人不满足，心里正憋屈呢，一下一下捅得又深又重，跟打桩似的一路碾过肠壁直至最深处。另一只手臂紧揽着李东海的腰，让他不至于受不住力向前扑下去。很快，熟悉的酸软感爬上腰部，屁股也被囊袋重重撞击着，发出令人羞耻的碰撞声迎合李东海的求饶。

“太深了…赫慢……慢一点…”

“哦？我们宝贝真是比哥哥想象得更饥渴啊，刚刚下面的小嘴在厨房吃的拉面还不饱，现在还嫌老公慢是吗？”

李赫宰脱掉那件惹眼的外套以骑着李东海般的姿势向左转，让他的上半身能趴在浴缸沿上，承受更大的冲击。胯骨被大手扣着用力往后拉，让李东海有一种下体要被捅穿了的错觉。浴缸里的水蓄满了，在两具火热的躯体抽插间溢出到地面。李东海不知道是哗哗地水声，更清脆的皮肤碰撞，还是李赫宰不断的浑话更让他羞耻难耐又兴奋情动。

“赫……赫宰…赫……”

他费劲地抬起头，想回头索要一个吻，却无意识地看到了正对着的镜子里的纠缠在一起的两个人。他看到李赫宰发现自己胸口会撞在浴缸壁上后马上垫在自己胸前的手，他看到李赫宰每一次顶胯都在自己头顶落下一个吻，他看到自己顶着红透的脸依然随着动作扭动让他进得更深的腰肢，他看到李赫宰发现了他正盯着镜子发怔，他看到了眼中能把整个浴室填满的爱意。

身前高翘起的性器无人照顾，快感积累到四瓣唇相接时得以爆发。高潮中的后穴死死绞住体内的肉棒，李赫宰也没故意坚持，发泄在温柔乡里。两人同时发出满足的喟叹，深情接吻。

李赫宰帮自己清理期间，李东海都闭着眼，嘴角带笑乖乖窝在他怀里。李赫宰只当他累极困了，动作愈发轻柔。一切完毕后，把李东海抱到床上，掖好被角，头安置在自己肩窝准备一起睡去。不料，李东海睁开眼睛，窜上来吧唧一口亲在下颌线上，

“老公今天好棒！”

右手更揽紧了自己爱极了的这幅身子，左手挑起他的下巴，看着李东海亮晶晶的眼睛，温柔地吻下去，

“我的海海老公每天都很棒哦~”


End file.
